


The Train to Niflheim

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Mini Bang 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Prompto decides to visit Niflheim now that light has been restored to Eos, and Noctis asks to join him.  Everything is going fine until old wounds reopen on the train to Niflheim.I wrote this story for the FFXV Mini Bang!  I was paired withRielewho drew a beautiful companion piece to the story.  She will be posting it on Twitter and I am also embedding it into the story ^^
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: FFXV Minibang 2019





	The Train to Niflheim

Prompto never really liked the quiet. Quiet reminded him of an empty house, being tied down in a prison cell, and countless days of never-ending night. Quiet left him with his thoughts which after 30 years were still not always kind to himself. And right at that moment, in that train car surrounded by the harsh, snowy landscape of what remained of Niflheim, it was stifling. Because sitting next to him while carefully avoiding his gaze was his best friend who a decade ago had pushed him off a very similar train heading to the same destination. 

At first the trip had seemed like a great idea. Light had returned to Eos after Noctis had finally defeated Ardyn Izunia, and surprisingly at the last moment Ardyn had decided to not allow his family line to die out, instead managing to keep Noctis alive in one final act of defiance toward the Astrals. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio had been overjoyed to find Noctis alive in the first sunrise in almost 10 years, and they had celebrated together with Ignis making them a hearty breakfast at what they had thought hours before would be their final camping spot.

In the days that had followed, after reuniting with friends delighted to have their King and friend back, they had all begun the slow process of recovery. The four of them had been busy in their various tasks toward the recovery efforts, and during that time Prompto rarely saw the other three since he opted to travel around, taking pictures of the effects years of night and raging starscourge had on the planet as he helped people rebuild their lives. That left no time for him and Noctis to resolve what had happened. They had briefly talked about it at Zegnatus Keep after Prompto had been rescued from being held in captivity by Ardyn, but Prompto still held onto trauma from the incident even all these years later, and he could tell by how cagey Noctis was acting that he still held onto guilt that seemed very fresh in spite of the time that had passed. Then again, while Noctis had aged it had been in the limbo of the Crystal and he had held tightly onto his memories while the others had more distance with their own due to their struggle to survive. 

After a few months of mostly traveling around, only popping back into Insomnia to briefly catch up with the others and re-supply, Prompto had found his curiosity drawn to the condition of his birthplace. The few refugees from Niflheim for the most part had given up on the idea of returning there, especially since after 10 years they had started to establish themselves in their new community. They all remembered how overrun Gralea had been with daemons even before the endless night and figured recovery efforts would have been a waste of time and resources. A few like Aranea had gone to check on the conditions there, but all reports back stated that the remains were covered in ice and snow and for the most part Niflheim simply seemed uninhabitable.

However, while Niflheim was uninhabitable, they were discovering that there were a lot of resources available there that had been well preserved due to the cold, so a small encampment had been set up and a train repaired with the tracks cleared off for easier access. Prompto’s curiosity grew into a need to return to Niflheim to finally face and settle his trauma. He figured seeing it buried in snow would remind him that it’s all past him now, allowing him to finally move on and embrace the opportunities he had in the renewed Eos, surrounded by those who cared about him. When he had floated the idea to the others, Ignis had appeared a little worried, while Gladio looked proud of him for making his decision. Noctis, who had been busiest of all, had asked to join him.

Ignis had thought it a good idea for Noctis to get a break since the recovery efforts were hard on his aching body; his limp was more pronounced lately from his old injury and Prompto never saw him without his dad’s old leg brace these days. Gladio had agreed, stating it was about time the two of them got themselves into a bit of trouble again. Prompto had initially been excited at the idea, for he hadn’t really gotten to enjoy reuniting with his best friend after his return since they had immediately jumped into plans on how to defeat Ardyn before burying themselves in the recovery efforts. Noctis had also seemed to look forward to it, and in the days that followed he had a bit of his old spark back as they planned the trip. Ignis was stepping in for Noctis while he was away, with Cor also providing support.

The day they had left for the train they had been in high spirits, teasing each other like they used to and feeling surprisingly comfortable with one another in spite of how long they had been apart. At the core, they had an unbreakable bond, and it allowed them to fall into their old cadence with one another. Honestly, the first day on the train hadn’t been that difficult either. They had both been excited to spend time with one another and had been catching up on what they had been working on and what their plans were for the trip. The old memories of what had happened the last time they were on a train had remained distant as they focused on the present. But, as the scenery outside had started to transform as they left the hot, arid climate right outside Insomnia, Prompto noticed a change in the atmosphere.

It all started with an abrupt change to the conversation. “You know what’s funny?” Noctis had said, a bitter edge to his tone that let Prompto know that whatever he was about to say would definitely not be a joke.

“Hm?” he asked, feeling a little nervous at the sudden shift in the King’s tone. Noctis’s midnight blue eyes were staring out at the window at the forest they were currently flying past, his reflection in the window tense.

“I never kept that promise to you,” he said softly, and Prompto bit his lip. Somehow, he knew exactly what one he was talking about.

“That’s not true,” Prompto replied, causing Noctis to turn to look at him, brows furrowed. “You know, once darkness fell, everyone had to work together to survive. You know there are a lot of Niflheim refugees that have made over their lives again in Lucis. And there are no more borders anymore,” he pointed out.

Noctis let out a deep-rooted sign. “That wasn’t what I meant when I said those words, and you know it.” His arms were crossed on his chest and he was now staring down at the ground. “It seems all I ever do is let you down.”

“Noctis,” Prompto said, tone coming out sharp in a way he was sure would make Ignis proud. Noctis looked up at him in surprise, although his expression remained guarded. “You did not let me down. You’ve never…”

“Don’t lie, Prom,” Noctis replied bitterly. “I did let you down once, and we both know it.” His hands were clenched into fists as he said it, and he was clenching his jaw which was starting to get a five o’clock shadow since he hadn’t shaved that morning.

Prompto hadn’t known what to say to that, and he had felt in that moment the mocking whisper of Ardyn’s voice in his ear, telling him that his friends had all abandoned him and wouldn’t be coming for him. He wasn’t sure what expression had crossed his face, but he could tell by the worried look Noctis gave him that it must have looked quite painful. “You didn’t though. You came for me,” he said quietly. He then left the cabin, needing fresh air and to fight back against those old negative thoughts in his head when he had thought Noctis _had_ abandoned him and didn’t like him anymore. He obviously knew it wasn’t true and even at the time had noticed the prince’s strange behavior, but it hadn’t stopped the idea from eating at him in those days he had been facing the bitter cold on his own.

When Prompto finally returned, Noctis gave him a worried glance but remained quiet, giving him his space. As they finally approached what had once been the border between Niflheim and Lucis, a light snow started to fall outside, eventually becoming heavier until the scenery surrounding them was covered in a white blanket. It was almost as if they had been transported back into time, causing what would have been in the past a comfortable silence to instead feel unbearable as unresolved tension filled the cabin.

It was agonizing. As much as Prompto hated to think it, he was almost regretting allowing Noctis to come along, although he had a sneaking suspicion even without his best friend his old thoughts may have plagued him anyway. It was getting dark outside now, the inky darkness masking much of the snowy landscape outside except for what was closest to the light of the train. Prompto was hunched over with his hands clasped, eyes trained to the floor so he didn’t have to look at the terrain which was starting to look close to where he had been knocked off the train. Although Prompto wasn’t as lean and lithe as he had been in his youth, he still managed to shrink himself down as was his old habit, his strong back that had stood proudly behind his best friend and King in what should have been his final day hunched over instead. Prompto felt Noctis tense next to him and he finally tilted his head, watching as Noctis stared out the window with a sick expression crossing his face. Prompto knew that expression – it was the same one Noctis had given him once he realized what he had done as he had plunged off the train, landing with a shock in the soft, bitterly cold snow below.

In the face of his friend’s pain, Prompto felt a sudden surge of courage. “Hey, Noct?” he said, placing a hand on his arm. Noctis turned to look at him, blinking back unshed tears as he tried to collect himself.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Wanna talk about it?”

There was another beat of silence while Noctis considered his words. “Do… _you_ want to talk about it?” he asked hesitantly, and Prompto nodded.

“I think it’s well past time,” he admitted, and Noctis let out a heavy sigh.

“Did…Iggy and Gladio ever tell you what happened? After I…” Noctis paused, obviously having trouble with the words.

“After you pushed me off the train, thinking I was Ardyn?” Prompto gently replied, and Noctis nodded. “I got bits and pieces. Aranea actually told me what you guys were like when she ran into you before meeting me in Niflheim,” he admitted. “She said you all looked pretty rough. Honestly, talking to her…it’s what let me hold onto hope when I was being held by Ardyn later.”

Noctis reached over hesitantly, before placing his hand over Prompto’s and giving it a squeeze. “One day, sometime toward the middle of that time you were away, I was staying with Iggy between hunts,” Prompto explained. He didn’t include that he had been pretty badly off and that Ignis had been bringing him back to health, lightly admonishing him the entire time. “And for some reason the train ride came up. We were kind of talking about how you and Gladio had been fighting and how tense it was for everyone and all of a sudden Iggy went, ‘Noct was devastated when he thought he had lost you.’” Prompto even imitated Ignis’s accent, doing a disturbingly close impression of it. Noctis knew that the three of them had drifted apart during the 10 years of darkness, but Noctis also knew they had gained a closeness that he had initially felt a little jealous of in the early days of his return. He no longer did, knowing what it had cost them to gain it.

Prompto didn’t include that Ignis had said it to shame him for nearly dying during the hunt, but it had honestly stuck with him since and he had been more careful after that. “He’s right. I was devastated,” Noctis replied. His voice was heavy and Prompto noticed that his eyes had a haunted look to them. “When I lost my father and Luna…that was hard,” he said while clearing his throat. “It hurt like hell. But…I still had you,” he admitted. “Just having you by my side…it helped ease the pain a little. Even if I was being an asshole, you still stuck by my side and did your best to make sure I was ok. Ignis and Gladio…having them kept me somewhat sane after I thought I lost you. But, they weren’t _you_. It was like…I had lost a part of me and I knew without you I wouldn’t be able to recover. Ardyn – he knew what he was doing when he targeted you.” A flash of anger crossed Noctis’s face. While he had felt pity for Ardyn at the end and in some ways had forgiven some of the things he had done, there were others that were simply unforgivable.

Noctis started as he felt Prompto move his hand, feeling a flash of disappointment until he realized he was moving in order to thread their fingers together. A light flush alighted Noctis’s cheeks as he faced Prompto. “This is why I can’t forgive myself for what I did to you. I heard from Aranea and the others a little about what you went through when you were alone – and what you won’t tell anyone that you went through. I…” It was Prompto’s turn to squeeze Noctis’s hand, and Noctis sucked in a breath as Prompto gave him a soft smile.

“That’s ok Noct. I forgive you instead,” he replied. He then brought Noctis’s hand up to his face to press a warm, gentle kiss to it. Somehow, Noctis’s words had released some of those old demons Prompto had been holding onto all these years. He had heard how Noctis had acted after they had separated, but hearing Noctis’s voice had finally allowed him to truly believe it.

Noctis reached over and pulled Prompto against his chest, saying in a choked voice, “How can I ever deserve you?” as Prompto hugged him back.

“That’s a silly question,” Prompto replied. “You know as the King you’re the most selfish person out there. You chose me, so worrying about whether or not you deserve it is kind of a waste of time.”

Noctis couldn’t help but weakly chuckle at that. “Man, you paint me in a great light,” he sarcastically replied, his warm breath brushing against Prompto’s ear. Prompto pulled away to look at him, eyes more tired and weary than they had been at the beginning of their journey, but filled with the cheery kindness that had won Noctis over all those years ago.

“I’m just being honest,” he said with a grin, and Noctis rolled his eyes. His expression then turned more serious, and he hesitated for a moment, as if he was looking for the right words to say. “What is it?” Prompto asked, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his chest.

“Will you…share some of those things with me? That you haven’t told the others, I mean,” Noctis asked. He stared at Prompto, eyes open and honest, and Prompto knew with a sinking heart he wouldn’t be able to deny Noctis. He never did. He felt a nervous thrum of energy course through his body, but surprisingly didn’t pull away from Noctis. He needed his comforting presence to get him through what he was about to say.

“It’s going to be hard for you to hear,” Prompto replied honestly, and Noctis nodded his head.

“I know,” he said. “But I still want to listen.”

Prompto took a deep breath before starting from the beginning, relaying his confusion and fear as Noctis had chased him through the train, the feeling of hurt and betrayal as he had been knocked off the train, and the struggle as he had trudged through the cold and snow before finally succumbing and passing out as he had been approached by MTs. He went over everything, facing Ardyn and his father, meeting Aranea, and how he had nearly tried to burn off his barcode, hating himself and where he had come from.

Noctis had tightened his arms around him at those words, obviously wanting to berate him but holding back so as to not interrupt. Prompto explained how Aranea had berated him instead, before going into his strange experience with Pryna and his renewed resolve to support his friends from afar. Noctis hadn’t seemed surprised by that, murmuring how strong Prompto was, before listening attentively as he explained how he and Aranea had infiltrated the lab again before taking out his father once and for all. He then explained getting captured by Ardyn and locked up in that room, being honest about how even now Ardyn’s mind games occasionally messed him up, even with years and his death distancing him from those events. 

Noctis soothingly ran his hand through Prompto’s hair, before admitting, “You know, I experience the same thing. Sometimes at night I hear him mocking me that I won’t be able to get to you in time, and when I get to that room I find you either dead or transformed into an MT.” Noctis shuddered suddenly at the thought, and Prompto lifted his head to look at him.

“Seriously? You too?” he asked, and Noctis nodded. “I thought it was only me,” he said softly, and Noctis shook his head.

“Honestly, Prom, I think it’s all of us,” he admitted. He gave Prompto’s hair one final pat before adding, “Thank you for telling me what you went through. It hurts to hear but…I want to know. About everything you went through while I was gone.” Noctis looked serious as he spoke and Prompto arched an eyebrow at him. Noctis suddenly looked bashful, but he forced himself to continue. “Because I want to be the one by your side from now on. So, I need to know what you’re facing so I can face it with you.”

Prompto felt his face heat up at Noctis’s words as their intended meaning hit him full force. “What are you saying, Noctis?” he asked, shoulders suddenly tense.

Noctis nervously ran a hand through his hair, suddenly reminding Prompto of his 20-year-old self, albeit with much longer hair. “What I’m trying to say is, I wanted to go on this trip with you because I missed my best friend, and I don’t want to be away from you anymore,” he grumbled. “You said you’d be ever at my side, and then you went running off all over Eos. I thought when I came back that you’d…” Noctis trailed off in frustration, before biting his lip.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/49272006346/in/dateposted/)

Prompto began laughing at Noctis’s disgruntled expression, suddenly remembering how moody he could be, heart light in the face of Noctis’s selfishness. Noctis glared at him, while also appearing confused by his reaction. “I’m sorry, I just thought you had grown up a little,” Prompto teased, before poking him in the chest. Noctis looked offended, causing Prompto to chuckle again. “I _am_ sorry, Noct. Having you back…it was confusing. I didn’t know how to handle it so I kind of ran away for awhile,” he admitted. “When I said ever at your side I _did_ mean it,” he added. “I just needed some time to gather myself together before I could face you again.”

“When have you ever worried about facing me,” Noctis said with a snort. “Well, other than when you were a kid,” he added, causing Prompto to roll his eyes.

“I worried about facing you all the time,” he said with a sigh. “I was always afraid you’d grow tired of me and leave.” They had talked about this before, during their trip, and honestly after their talk that worry had faded until the day on the train.

“Well, that’s not happening,” Noctis said definitively. He then leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Prompto’s snickering when the blond grumbled at the scratchy feeling left by his beard growing in again. Prompto gripped his face to get him to stop, grinning at Noctis’s pout before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips. They had kissed a few times throughout the years, but it had always been with the caveat that it wouldn’t be forever. Either Noctis was betrothed to someone else or had his destiny to face; never until today had Prompto had the promise of there being more to come.

Noctis smiled at him, the bright, sunny smile that only Prompto seemed able to draw out of him, before leaning in for another kiss. He felt his anxiety over being on the train and some of his prolonged guilt melt away as Prompto snaked a hand around the back of his neck and tugged him down until Noctis was pressed on top of him on the bench of the train. “Eager much?” he teased, as Prompto flashed him an unapologetic grin. 

“It’s been 10 years, can you blame me?” he huffed, and Noctis shook his head.

“Not at all,” he murmured, studying the face of the man he loved. He still wished Prompto would shave off his goatee, although it was honestly growing on him even if he’d never admit it aloud. He couldn’t help but appreciate the chance he had to finally try to rectify what had happened all of those years ago, along with the fact he would be able to live the life he wanted, Prompto by his side. “Thank you for letting me join you on this trip,” he said, fingers trailing along the side of Prompto’s jaw, a tender expression on his face. 

“Thank you for asking to come with me,” Prompto replied. He then chuckled. “Ignis is going to look so smug when we get back.”

Noctis also laughed. “Gladio too. Maybe we should consider staying in Gralea for awhile…”

Prompto snorted. “I hate to tell you Noct, but us Insomians are not exactly built for the cold.” It had been bitterly cold without the sun so Prompto had built up a tolerance for it, but he knew Noctis definitely preferred being warm. “It was a nice thought though,” he added, eyes twinkling in amusement. The tension had finally melted away between the both of them, and for the rest of their trip they used their time together to kindle their feelings for one another that they no longer had to set aside for other responsibilities. Just as Prompto had hoped, he now found himself able to see Niflheim in a new light and now instead of seeing it as a place of trauma it was now place where he started the next phase of his relationship with his best friend.


End file.
